The invention relates a vanishing compact (ie., a small case) and, more particularly, to a plural chamber polymeric compact, each which carries a different solvent that, when mixed, dissolve away the compact into a solution.
The invention comprises the following utility. Assume for example that the compact has the shape of a useful article for a user. The user may want to abandon the article in a hurry, and in the wake of the abandonment, have the article vanish without the user having to wait around and attend to this vanishing process him or herself.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the preferred embodiments and examples with reference to the drawings.